


50 Prompt Challenges (Placeholder)

by Hey_Harleen



Series: 50 Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Harleen/pseuds/Hey_Harleen
Summary: I made a list with 50 dialogue prompts, no other directions and comments about them, and the challenge is to write at least 2k words that either include the dialogue or are ideas based on the dialogue. Each prompt will be posted on AO3. :D
Series: 50 Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121666





	50 Prompt Challenges (Placeholder)

this is just a test, ignore it :D


End file.
